Mega Man Battle Network R
by MaximumC
Summary: Introducing a whole new interpretation of the Battle Network Story, follow Lan Hikari, and his new companion, Mega Man, as they fight against the net mafia, WWW, and continue to learn about themselves and each other.


**Mega man Battle Network R: Prologue**

 **I do not own Mega Man Battle Network, or any of the other Mega Men or pretty much anything that belongs to Capcom.**

 **This is kind of my attempt to get back into writing, so I'm surprised I was this motivated to actually write this much, please review, criticize, praise, or put any comments about how you think I could improve the story or otherwise, please enjoy**

The crowd around them were loud and ecstatic. In their center, two male individuals stare with intense focus at a 3D virtual screen in front of them. Each of them holding a device with the structure of a tiny keyboard side by side and connected to an equally sized screen with a handle coming down from the middle of the screen, and red light from the right of the screen, what looks like a card slot on the left side, and the inscription 'PET' on the back. Both connected to the device displaying the 3D environment from a wire connected on the right side of the keyboard.

The look of both men vary, the one on the right is more of a middle aged man with a muscular figure and mediocre looks, with a desperate look on his face, parallel to the young boy on his opposite side donning a cocky smile.

On the screen, shows two fighters battling out on a virtual environment, designed with a white square pattern decorated over the entire floor and a sky that shows circuitry running across it in a wild yet orderly fashion.

The navis surprisingly show the same level of difference as that of their operators, the navi on the side of the boy is shown as small and skinny, with light blue armor spandex going most of his body except for his eyes which seem about as lifeless as the ground, with light lines going down the middle of his helmet, and white gloves, boots, and and a belt that match and a face plate that covers most of his mouth and nose.

While the navi on the other side, is equally as bulk as his operator donning a rageful red and black colored armor that takes up his entire body. This large warrior rushes furiously forward at the humorlessly small opponent in front of him with a hideous war cry, "AWWWWWWWWW!" the navi watches closely and then rushes at him also.

The red navi puts out both his arms in an attempt to grab the navi in a strong hold, but as soon as they reach each other the blue navi jumps and lands foot first on his shoulders before jumping once more into air over him and does a textbook perfect back flip before landing a couple feet behind him, this causes the red fighter to almost trip and catch his footing.

"STOP BUZZING AROUND LIKE A FLY AND FIGHT ME COWARD!" the man, out in the real world, screams at the boy.

But, the young one replies with a little snicker, and a taunt involving sticking his tongue out and taking a finger and lowering one of his eyelids.

The man fumes with rage as he grips his PET with his left hand much harder with veins popping out his hand as well as his hair thinning head, "Fine, then no more playing around, we will settle this navi to navi!" he takes his right hand and digs into the pouch he has on around his waste, and pulls out a small rectangular datachip like object, "Let's show em' what real pain is Redman, HICANNON, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" he screams as he jams the data chip into the chip slot on his PET, and as if on command, Redman's hand morphs into a square like cannon with a cylinder barrel, and he points it directly at his opponent.

Holding it steadily with one hand he smirkly replies, "It's all over you little ballerina!" and the blast jets quickly towards the blue navi.

The boy makes an even bigger smirk, as he takes his left hand and pulls out a battle chip, in the same fashion as his bulky enemy, and jams it quickly as if he has done it a hundred times before, "BARRIOR, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" his first words of the battle, and like magic, a big blue barrier appears around the blue navi, just in enough time for the cannon to hit and cause the barrier to light up in smoke.

"Alright, Redman, finish him off while he is open!" Redman rushes forward to the smoke to find and eliminate his target, but as soon as he gets there he realizes something different. The blue navi is no where in sight, and he looks around confused in an attempt to find him.

"SWORD, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" the boy screams despite the events that have token place.

The bulky operator is confused at first until he sees something else on the screen, "REDMAN, ABOVE YOU!" Redman only has enough time to look up to see a light blue navi descending down upon him with cold blue eyes directed mercilessly at his target.

Redman begins to run in hopes of dodging the inevitable, desperate in a need to-SHING...

Redman looks down to see a sword of pure light going through his navi emblem, and struggles to look up to see his murderer, and only a moment later his whole body shatters into glasses of light and he dissipates into the cybernetic world.

"THE WINNER OF THIS PREARRANGED NETBATTLE IS...LAN HIKARI AND HIS NETNAVI!" an announcer screams as the crowd follows in excitement!

The boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a black bandana around his forhead, a black long sleeve shirt, small orange vest with red outlines, black shorts with orange outlines on the side, long black socks, and green running shoes, known as Lan Hikari, unplugs his PET and lifts his hand up in victory, only adding more fire to the crowd! The bulky man forces his self to also unplug his PET, and looks at the young boy with a face of dissapointment, "It was a low blow to aim towards the navi emblem, that is like stabbing them in the heart if you weren't already stabbing him in the back."

Lan's excitement dies down a bit as he looks over to his former opponent, "Stabbing them in the heart?" he asks in confusion, "What have you been smoking gramps, NetNavis don't have a heart, don't pretend they're like us, they are just random bits of data whose only purpose is to do their job," he continues with an annoyed look, "at least with netbattling they can be a little more entertaining!" "With delusions like that, no wonder you lost to a 10 year old."

The bulky man only gets more angry as he walks over and grabs Lan by the shirt and lifts him up, causing Lan to fidget and grab hold of his fist trying to get free, "Remember where you are brat! This ain't no playground, most of us shouldn't even be on the streets let alone illegally netbattling, and brats like you think you're all that!"

"Please, you are one to talk," Lan struggles to speak, "which head are those muscles compensating for?"

The announcer comes over and taps the man on the shoulder, "I suggest the both of you stop, before you grab the interest of unwanted attention." despite his mild way of speaking, you can hear the threatful stress he puts on those last words, so the man takes a deep breathe and lays down Lan on his feet.

"Now," the announcer continues, "You know how this works, a bet is a bet." the announcer finishes as he glares at the man with a smile.

The man grudgingly opens up his PET, presses some buttons before pressing a final button and closing it.

Lan looks on his PET, and finds the money and battle chip data that he believed he so easily deserves.

"Now, who is up next to bet!" the announcer reassumes his post as the crowd hurries over to the netbattling machine. Lan has got his fill for the day and decides to leave, but not before the man says his final words, "You'll get your fill, maybe not today, but just watch your back bandana." he finishes with threatening words.

Lan, unphased by his threats, replies back, "If only you could netbattle as well as you talk, then maybe we wouldn't both have to leave unsatisfied."

The man has to stop himself, with fumes coming out of his head, as he watches the boy walk out the building.

...

Lan arrives home as usually does, bored and tired. Netbattling, although fun, can take a lot out of you. All he wants to do is come home and relax.

"Where have you been?"

Or not.

A woman, with short brown hair that comes down to her cheekbones, stands impatiently in the kitchen that you can see from the front door, although she has her apron on, it is not dinner she looks like she is cooking right now.

"Sorry, Mom, I had to do something."

"Something that involved you staying out past 10?!"

Lan looks down at the floor feeling guilty and embarrassed, until he realizes what he was going to show her when he walked in, "Look, mom, I got enough money to handle us for at least a month, so you can a break from your job and just relax for a while."

Mrs. Hikari looks at the money on his PET, "Where did you get this?"

Lan looks away as he says, " I got sort of a part-time job to help around the house."

"Lan, I refuse for you to have to get a job at your age, especially one that has you out this late!" Mrs. Hikari erupts.

Lan looks down feeling more guilty then he did before.

Mrs. Hikari takes a deep breathe before saying "Look, honey, I know you are worried about me, but I'm fine.."

"No,mom, you are not fine, you keep working yourself too hard, it's ok to accept some kind of help every once and a while mom!"

"Yes, but not from you, you are too young to have to worry about this, look, your father wouldn't want you to have to.."

"But Dad's not here anymore!" Lan burst out without thinking.

Mrs. Hikari eyes are opened wide in shock at hearing her son say something like this, "Lan Hikari!"

"I-I'm sorry," Lan whimpers out, "I'm just going to go to my room for a bit."

"But, Lan.." Mrs. Hikari's attempts fail as she watches her son rush into his room and slams the door.

She sighs, and decides to finally sit down at her dining room table to look at the photo of her family 3 years ago, she looks at a younger Lan being carried around by his father on his shoulders, and her with her arms around him peaking around on the right corner, "What would you do, Yuichiro?"

...

Lan stares up at his ceiling deep in thought. He feels bad about bursting out at his mom like that, he doesn't usually do that, he is wondering what set him off...probably coming home after 10 pm wasn't such a good idea, but they hold the netbattling auction so late, and he hates to see his mom work all the time, and maybe he doesn't have anything else to do.

He gets up out of bed and tries to do his homework for homeschool, but not so much later he gets bored, "Uuggggghh, this so boring, why did I have to do that, I feel like crap now." he takes a look as his navi that he made himself and does some polishing up here and there, and then checks his email, and sees something peculiar in his inbox, "Hmmm, what's this?"

Recipient: Unknown

Message: "All participaters of tonights meeting, we are here to advise you that the locations of tomorrows meeting will be changed, please arrive at these coordinates, and bring your best bets! :D"

Under the message, there is a map that shows the pinpoint location of the coordinates, and Lan can't help but find them familiar...

A knock comes at the door, "Lan..I know you're not feeling well, but do you think you are in the mood to eat?" as soon as his mom asks that Lan can hear his stomach growling, he forgets the argument from before, "Thanks mom, I'm coming!"

...


End file.
